What Really Shook The World
Hell On The Lily Beta beta beta beta beta Beta beta beta beta beta Beta beta beta beta beta "Sengoku, wake up!" Beta beta beta beta beta Beta beta beta beta beta "I said, WAKE UP!" An thrash within the room at which a woman drenched in crimson hair shouted, to the man lying down in the bed. With her bare fist she smashed against the face of the man, shaking the room itself. The small circular window in the room began to crack, and the floor beneath her feet squealed. Her face displayed the emotion of irritation. "OUCH!" The man shouted in agony from having his face pounded by the woman's heavy fist. Beta beta beta beta beta "If you don't hurry up and answer that transponder snail, there's gonna another one." Rising her fist up, she shook it to intimated him. Without any hesitation, the man reached the snail and spoke swiftly. "Hello!" He answered in a jolly tone. "Quick, Sengoku-boy, this is urgent!" "What's it about, Sir. Ivan?" "A moment, Sengoku-boy, your grandfather wishes to speak to you." "Wait..." Sengoku's face was filled with confusion, as he literally pointed his own finger at himself. He had a lost expression on his face as he turned towards the woman standing in his room. "What doesn't Grandpa Issac want with me." "SENGOKU! ARE YOU THERE SENGOKU?!" "Eh, yes sir!" "Your grandmother was captured!" "Grandma, what?! Who, how?! Doesn't she live in the Dangai?!" "Apparently, everyone was defeated easily. The Police Force tried to go after them, but it was already too late. With the help of a specific doctor, we were able to get one detail. It was indeed done by a Pirate crew, their ship possessed a Jolly Roger." "What the hell are the Police Force doing, there? I told you all-" "SILENCE SENGOKU!" Sengoku's grandfather shouted through the transponder snail, causing the poor thing to violently shake. "I'll continue, the Jolly Roger on the flag was a Spider with a Skull for a head." Under her breath so that Sengoku's grandfather couldn't hear her, the red-haired woman said a name. Sengoku simply nodded at her as he continued to listen to what his grandfather had to say. "I want you to ally with the and find these people and bring back your grandmother." "Sorry gramps, I'm going to have to decline the offer." "WHAT?! What do you mean you'll have to decline my offer." "Why would a pirate get a helping hand from the Marines. Plus, I don't want those people anywhere near me." Standing to his feet, Sengoku began to approached a nearby closet opening it's doors. "SENGOKU, HAVE YOU GONE MAD? You will listen to my orders, or I will make your life harder than what it already is. I'll be sure that he's at everyone of your known locations, at every one of your heart beats." "Oh?" Sengoku smiled sinister, reaching into the closet and pulling out a sword. Pulling the sword to his face, he held it even with his mouth. "I can't wait for that..." Sticking out his tongue Sengoku proceeded to lick the steel of the blade. "My sword can't wait to get the blood of that man on it's blade. Don't be so worried, gramps. I'm gonna rescue my grandmother, regardless. Besides, I know where she is." "YOU DAMNED BRAT THOSE WEREN'T MY ORDERS. I SAID TO TE-" Beta "Honestly, I'm surprised he isn't used to you hanging up in his face out of the 3 times he's called." The woman commented. Flipping her hair behind her ear. "I've already told everyone. They've all assembled outside." Sengoku continued facing the closet, but continued to speak. "I only need commanders one through three. Everyone else is to venture off and return to Mock Town. Send the fourth division to the Dangai, I need them there as soon as possible. Only Rod can get there fast enough, and be back in Mock Town. You, and the other two commanders will suffice. Especially since I'll be going into this battle as well." "Yeah, but even then, Sengoku. You do note, that the divisions are not in order by power? We should replace me for the sixth division commander." The crimson haired woman spoke with great confidence. "Even then, you're our only female commander. You're essential to this, Meagan." Closing the closet with a coat hanging over his shoulder. He finally walked out from the room, onto the deck of his ship. He looked down on over five hundred men. Of course they weren't all standing on the deck, only his commanders, but they were split up on their own ships. Everything he'd just told Meagan, he relayed back to his men. No one opposed, and followed his every order. Only three commander's stood, and every ship was gone. "Luckily we're already in the Calm Belt, I just wish I could have gotten a few more hours of sleep." Sengoku, called out to the three commanders on the deck. "We turn around and head for Amazon Lily. We'll get there by tomorrow night." Meanwhile on Amazon Lily the next night... Legs spared no mercy as she slammed her foot into the stomach of the crying elder before her. She smiled when she heard the sickening crunch that her action generated. "You celestial dragons," Legs hissed, "You all think you're fucking invincible." She knelt in the defenseless elderly woman's face, emphasizing her inability to do anything with her sea stone shackles pulling her onto the surface of her prison cell. "But, you chose the wrong civilian to disrupt...or should I say human," Legs begun, "Since you're a god, you know," she sarcastically finished. Without warning, she spat onto the elderly woman's face, and smiled as the hiss of venomous saliva stung her cheek like a sharp acid. Legs stepped outside the cell, and shut it. "I know they'll probably send people for you, and I suspect that scar-littered child won't be far behind either," She mused. The Kuja women retook their post directly in front of the cell. "I want her executed tomorrow morning. Preferably burned alive," Legs ordered, placing her hand one of her Kujan's soldiers, "Relay this to your supervisors. Orders of the Queen herself." With haste, the woman bolted down the hallway. Legs turned to the other woman. "You, I want to go and tell the other warriors to prepare the cannons and defenses for an attack within the next hour or so. Tell them we don't know when it'll come, but remain on guard. Hopefully the sea kings will give us fair warning, but we can't count on that. Especially if they send marines." Instinctively, the other woman bolted in the other direction, leaving Legs and the elder temporarily alone. A sly grin crept onto her face. "Hopefully, you'll foolish family will arrive, and they'll be joining you in your fate." With that, Legs departed the cell, headed directly to her throne to finish preparations for an impeding attack. A ship rode of over the seas during the deep dark night sky bearing the Jolly Roger of the Xros Pirates. It wasn't the ship utilized by the captain himself, but the ship belonging to the fourth division commander, evident by the kanji reading "4" underneath it's Jolly Roger. In the distance was the one way obvious entrance to Amazon Lily. Sengoku was well aware of how protected Amazon Lily was. After recent activities it had become the primary territory of the Black Widow Pirates, and outsiders were prohibited. Not only because those were the rules of the land, but because Legs was the leader of the land. Only few dared to enter the restricted area, and that few would be stripped of their lives unable to tell that tale. "Meagan take your position." Meagan dashed off at the orders of her captain. "Go ahead, August." A man of dark skin and white hair stood next to Sengoku with hand pointed towards the stars. "Danny, stay on standby." There was no response. A man with his arms folded leaned against the wall of the ship, completely ignoring the words from Sengoku's mouth. "That damn dumb ass." The Deadliest Threat Still to Come It was the unfortunate circumstance that when the Kuja finally spotted the enemy ship, which they had been expecting for at least 48 hours, and were only slightly disappointed that it didn't show up yesterday, that Legs had finally gone to sleep. For the past few days, she dedicated the entirety of her energy to strengthening the island's defenses. Afterall, as empress, it was her kingdom that was being threatened. It are her people who are being sought after. Regardless of whom the opposition was, Legs would never willingly succumb to their might. She loved adversity, and it was because of her desire to conquer challenges and situations that she rose to become so powerful in the first place. Though, if one were to ask if would she didn't mind being woken up by her warriors, she would have been a liar if she said no. The Kuja burst open her doors, screamed that the Yonko was coming. At first, Legs tried to ignore it, but damn...they were fucking loud, and what made it worst was that they didn't stop screaming until Legs got up, and verbally confirmed what they said. Then, in the blink of an eye, they had departed without an apology, a thank you. Nothing. Legs sighed as she stood up from her bed and slowly strolled to the balcony of her palace. "Alright, Sengoku." Legs rhetorically spoke. There was no one around her. No generals, no warriors, not even workers. Because, they were all stationed at various post, doing work to prevent the fall of their kingdom. The last person who needed protection (and apparently any type of moment's comfort either) was Legs. In fact, by maximizing their defense, Legs somehow convinced the Kuja to believe that she would be safer should they all be stationed than with her. "I'll show you my strength," her claimed, materializing her mental thoughts into physical words...or rather vibrations, she guessed? Legs never understood that entire wavelength notion that those anthropologist who studies Ohara's work claimed. She raised her hand straight upwards and then let her hand fly down towards her leg. When she did, a barrage of cannonballs exploded from the island towards the ship, enshrouded in the Kuja's busoshoku Haki—a skill that they were particularly renown for, despite their mysterious origins and culture to the rest of the world. phew phew phew The sound of cannon balls hurling towards the ship, Sengoku rode on. He made no sudden movements. His sleeveless haori flowed in the night winds. "Captain!" The man with white hair known as August shouted as the attack by the Kuja empire kept closing in. August wasn't exactly worried about whether or not his captain was in any harm, but instead the orders to proceed with the plan effectively. Sengoku remained calm. Lifting the blade from the sheath on the left side of his hip, he aimed the hilt of the sword at the cannon ball. Right in its tracks the cannon ball paused. Upon the next moment, cracks began to form starting from the portion of the cannon ball the hilt and struck then scattering all throughout it. From then on it cracked into small pieces. Even then, the force from the cannon ball being destroy still occurred, releasing a forceful wind blast that causing the back of his haori to lift. Leaping from the deck of the ship to the land of Amazon Lily, Sengoku nodded at August who's hand had still been pointing upwards from before. Amazon Lily had been heavily guarded, from the bay to the core. Swiftly making his way through the pathways of the land, he detected the guards at the front entrance. Continuing to run on, Sengoku had not once put down his sword. Dashing through the entrance he put the hilt to use yet again, taking the two guards down easily and swiftly. Meanwhile back on the ship the two commanders that stay back remained there. August took a glance over Danny who'd been leaning up against the wall still. "Tch, why don't you do something productive and aid the Captain." Danny ignored August just as he ignored Sengoku. "You thunder freak." August stated, dropping his hand down. A large sphere came from the sky at extravagant speeds hurling towards the Eastern Side of Amazon Lily. In an heartbeat Amazon Lily would be thrashed and upon collision the large construct released an extremely hot gas burning any and everything that came in contact with it. Sengoku knew good and well that he would not be immune to this gas, which is why he directed August to attack the side of the island he was no where close to. Sengoku remained on the move, August made a huge play, Danny remained on the ship, and Meagan's location was completely unknown. As the projectile plummeted towards her island, Legs paid it no attention. Her blood stirred, her heart raced, and her grin widened as Sengoku leapt onto her island. In response, she retreated from the safety of her castle to the battlefield. You would've thought the screams of her Kuja would've saddened her, but they didn't. As the swordsman tore through their defenses, and not unexpectedly, Legs became more enthralled by the thought of trading exchanges, or not. She didn't attempt to hide this from her Kuja either prior to the attack. "Sengoku," Legs coldly announced her presence onto the battlefield, "You're such a fucking idiot." In the distance behind them, the sphere collided with Amazon Lily crafting a mushroom of acidic gas that enveloped the surrounding area behind them. While the gas tore through their forest, burning their plants, their fellow kuja warriors, the people standing before Sengoku remained oblivious to the effects, as their only indication was the size of the sphere, and the rumble of the earth that succeeded it's collision. The Kuja expressed an unknown horror to Legs. Her smiled widened. "You're foolish enough to come an attack me," Legs continued, outright ignoring the gas itself, "You realize I'm the strongest Yonko, yes?" "What the hell is going on here." Vincent shouted as he rushed into the room, still partially pulling on his battle gear. "I'm having the nicest nap and some asshole decides it would be fun to attack us." Vincent fumed as he looked out the window. "What do we do Legs?" The man asked as he stared at the rain battle. "Oh?" Sengoku halted in his tracks at both the words and appearance of his fellow Yonko. Holding his tongue out, Sengoku spoke out to her. "What an evil thing to say, Daddy. You shouldn't go around boasting to be the strongest. Are you forgettin' 'bout that bald monk and that other one?" Taking a brief pause at the entering of Legs' crew member, Sengoku continued on. Seems your gang is startin' to appear, where's that damned slinger?" Sengoku unsheathed his blade, leaving the cover—sheath—on his hip on standby. "Foolish or not, you have something precious to me. No matter how much I hate that old man, I must still follow his orders to a certain extent." Grabbing his pipe within his left pocket, he placed it in his mouth. "Mind tellin' me where she at? It'll save me da' trouble of lookin' fa' her once I advance on." "You must be crazy," Legs begun. She signaled Vincent to go deal with the explosion with a simple gesture of her hand. "You'll find nothing but trouble unless you leave...Well, actually even if you leave you'll have to survive the departure, so I guess you'll find nothing but trouble regardless." Her hands tickled the hilts of her sword as she continued to speak. "That is unless you decide to assist me on my quest in the near future. Then, and only then, I'll give your prisoner and allow you to leave unharmed." Sengoku lowered his blade all while removing his pipe from his mouth. "As a fellow Yonko, I'll hear out ya' request." Placing his pipe back within his mouth, he blew out a bit of smoke and began to sit on the ground crossing his legs in the process. "Be cautious though, Daddy. My decision'll be biased. 'Member last time I offered to take ya' to dinner. Ya' objected." Legs flinched. She remember the last time he offered to take her to dinner. She almost remembered throwing up not too long after his question. "It's simple, Sengoku." Her smile intensified. "We're going to break into impel down. That's about it." Vincent nodded as he began to leave for the door, the conversation behind him muffled by his own thoughts. However as soon as Legs uttered the words Impel Down all movement stopped. In a flash Vincent appeared before the two once again. "Legs did you just say we're breaking into Impel Down?!" He exclaimed. Vincent had worked there for a few years in his quest to gain his devil fruit, it held mixed memories for him. "Haha, ya' say that with utter disregard of the consequences." Taking another puff from his pipe he took a brief pause. It was then he noticed that Legs completely ignored what he spoke of earlier. He too forgot about it, and proceeded with the subject. "If ya' want my help, ya' gotta give me the details of ya' plan of infiltration." At this point Sengoku had gotten completely comfortable on the ground, stretch his legs across the land. Smashing his blade into the ground, a pillar of debris rose to the atmosphere as though it were a signal of sorts.